Not so far
by slaughter77
Summary: Kevin Nash and Shawn's relationship falls apart as Shawn gets tired of the same lies Kevin tells him. Triple H as his best friend offers him his house and also cheers him up in this hard moment of his love life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Vince McMahon and the WWE.**

* * *

"Don't fucking touch me." Shawn spoke gritting his teeth.

"Listen, Shawn-"

"I'm tired of listening to your poor excuses, Kevin." He sighed, tightening his fist, his knuckles becoming white.

"I can't handle hearing how everyone talks about how you cheat on me. Mocking me, teasing me and specially being cornered by your "friends" saying what you did to them." He could feel the disgust twisting his insides.

"It's over. Get off my face." He spat. "Better yet, I'll make my way out."

He went upstairs, dragged the previous bags he'd prepared to leave. He knew what was gonna happen tonight, so he got ready to get the hell out of the place that would only bring sorrow to his forgotten soul.

"Shawn.. I love you.. Please, you can't leave me. I won't do it again." Kevin pleaded reaching for Shawn's arm with a shaky hand.

"Nash, don't you dare put your filthy hands on me." His words coming out harsh to Kevin's heart, he began tearing up, but it was useless. He had been cheating on him for months, what else did he expect?

* * *

Hunter went to pick him up at the airport. He'd offer his house in case anything went wrong as he "spoke" to Kevin, things were going really bad for almost a year, and Shawn hearing his boyfriend shamelessly admit having sex with all those people were the last straw. Hunter sighed. He never understood what did Shawn like about Kevin, after all he just claimed to love him then hurt him by either lying to him or getting him so high and drunk to speak coherently just so he could go and cheat on him.

"So.. I guess I'm sleeping in the same guest room, right?" Shawn said, a slight hit of sadness on the older man's voice.

Hunter simply nodded.

Shawn smirked and headed upstairs. Hunter simply saw him go and disappear around the corner, he went to the kitchen to look at what he should do for dinner, it should be good now that his friend was in a low emotional state.

Shawn sat on the large bed, seemed to be for two. He sighed throwing himself around, closing his eyes, breathing harshly through his nose as the image of Kevin flashed at the back of his mind. He began dwelling on the past memories they'd shared, the whispering when they'd playfully tell each other cute things of the other in the middle of serious reunion just because they were simply too focused on the other to keep serious. Shawn felt tiny droplets form at the corner of his eyes as his memory flew through the events and moments with his former lover like an photo album. He shifted on the bed, still fully dressed, thinking he wouldn't take too long, he kept his boots on.

He muttered a barely audible "Fuck you." As he brought his knees to his chest, attempting to keep his thoughts together. He couldn't be losing it, not yet, there was no way in hell he would be mourning over the long dead relationship.

There was a knock on the door. Dinner was ready and Hunter decided on rather telling Shawn than yelling him that the food was done.

Shawn, even if he tried, he couldn't move, couldn't mutter a word. His body trembling as tears streamed down his face, over the bridge of his nose and fell like summer rain over the pillow.

"Shawn..?" Hunter inquired from the frame of the door, still holding the knob tightly with his hand.

He walked closer to study his older friend closer. As he got closer, he took a better look of the tears dropping from his eyes who were shut as tightly as possible in an apparent try to make them stop from coming.

"Shawn, it's okay. I'm here for you if you need to talk." Hunter's soothing words smearing on Shawn's wounds like healing honey. He placed a hand over his shoulder. But Shawn didn't respond. Hunter took a deep breath and sat down next to him, massaging his back as he allowed him to cry on the pillow, as the sobs became less loud, and the tears began to stop he dared to speak again.

"Shawn, can I do anything to help you?"

Shawn wanted to punch himself in the face for even thinking about it, but he couldn't help it and for once he felt like someone sincerely wanted to help him. He couldn't diss his offer so he tried to make this embarrassing moment go fast.

"Can you.. Uh.."

Hunter couldn't quite catch the last part, and Shawn's mumbling got worse by each time he asked what he'd just say. Giving up to his pride, he finally inhaled and asked.

"Can you.. Sleep next to me?" He spoke shyly.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Truth was, Hunter had never imagined Shawn asking him that, he seemed to be so far to reach, he'd stopped trying, or so he thought.

He laid next to Shawn, both facing the ceiling, Shawn's breath became normal and there were only a few tear stains on his face.

"You think I'll ever not have my heart shattered?" Shawn inquired, moving his face to the side, looking at Hunter as he waited for his response.

"You sure will, Shawn." He smiled to the ceiling, then turned his brown eyes to look at the unusual warm and relaxed blue eyes he continued. "Someone sure will take care of you and mend the broken pieces left in you." He assured.

Shawn smiled, he felt a foreign fondness as he was being enveloped by the pacifying words coming from Hunter's mouth.

"Thank you, Hunt." He gratefully said in almost a whisper.

Soon, Shawn was falling asleep and he rolled over to his side. Hunter also rolled over, soon enough the older man was twitching and grunting in his sleep. The blond did the first thing he could think of and proceeded to wrap an arm around the smaller man's waist, resting his hand carefully over the tensed abs. His other hand underneath his head, holding him tightly against his chest for comfort. For Hunter's relief, Shawn stopped the frantic moving and uneven breathing as he leaned him against his broad chest.

"Good night, Shawn.. Maybe the person you're looking for isn't as far and difficult to find as you think it is." Hunter softly whispered. Laying a kiss over Shawn's cheek he himself drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Helloooo. I'll just write this to let you know I'm thankful you guys take your time to read it and it'd be fantastic if you'd review/rate it. 3**


End file.
